A Link to the Past
by Laurana Brightblade
Summary: Takes place after Ocarina of Time. Link decides to seek out his childhood friend Saria, at the same time leaving behind the life he had begun with Zelda. Will his rekindled friendship spark a new flame?
1. Going Back

Link lay in bed, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. It was three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He never could. Zelda shifted beside him and let out a little murmur in her sleep. Link turned and looked at the lovely princess. A strand of thick golden hair had fallen over her face as she lay there, her eyelids fluttering and her soft pink mouth pursing and relaxing. There was no sense of serenity that stole over Link at the sight of his beautiful lover.

With a gentle sigh, Link rose from the bed and pulled on his breeches, his bare feet moving silently over the cold marble as he walked out onto the balcony. The cool spring night reached out to caress his cheek as Link gazed out over the now peaceful land of Hyrule. Ten years ago he would never have dared to believe that he would be the hero who would save this land from the reaches of evil. Ten years ago he had been an innocent, carefree Kokiri child. Link felt his heart ache at the thought of his former life in the enchanted Kokiri forest. With a smile, Link acknowledged the real source of the ache in his heart: Saria. He hadn't seen his childhood friend since he left the forest, never realizing that it would be the last time they would meet.

"Link?" a soft, sleepy voice called from behind him.

Link turned around to see Zelda sitting up in bed, the covers held to her chest with one milky, long-fingered hand.

"What are you doing up?" Zelda asked as her lips curved up into a little smile.

"I was just getting some fresh air," Link replied, trying to soften the edge in his voice.

"Well, come back to bed. It's cold here without you beside me." Zelda's amethyst eyes were warm and inviting, but suddenly Link felt a strange repulsion to her.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my room for the rest of the night. Didn't you say that I had to go to that big council meeting tomorrow morning?" Link said, shifting awkwardly.

"Yeah...the meeting...well, if that's what you want, it's fine," Zelda answered hesitantly. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need a lot of rest if I have to get up and deal with that bunch of senile old men," Link lied, trying to hide the vague sense of disgust that was suddenly welling up inside him.

"Um...sleep well then, my love," Zelda said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Link nodded and left the room through the door that joined the two chambers. As he was walking towards his bed, he happened to glance at the doors that led to the balcony, and saw they were open. He wandered slowly over to shut them when the sight of the starlit sky and the moonlight on the land below captured his gaze. He stood out on the balcony and watched the stars twinkle faintly in the velvet sky.

As he stood in the cold night air, Link heard the softest strains of music. The wind carried them gently to his ear, and as he listened, Link heard a certain refrain that sounded familiar. Suddenly he realized what he was hearing. It was Saria's Song! Link was overwhelmed with an aching desire to see his friend once more, and in a moment he was in his room, rummaging through his belongings until he stood up abruptly, triumphantly brandishing his Ocarina. Link ran back out to the balcony and played the song softly, the notes drifting out over the sleeping land and vanishing into the night. As he played, Link felt a warmth spread from his fingers to the rest of his body, and in moments, he felt suffused with a warm glow.

"Link?" the voice was gentle and right in his ear.

"Saria?" Link nearly choked as he spoke the beloved name.

"Why do you seek me, now, after so long?" Saria asked, the pain in her voice barely concealed.

"I miss you, Saria. I need to see you again," Link answered.

"I'm different now, Link. People change. Times change."

"Not you! You can't change! You're Kokiri!"

"But so were you, and look at you now. You've changed more than anyone else."

Link struggled to fight the tears that threatened to stream down his face.

"Will I ever see you again, Saria?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Link. Will you?"

The presence was gone, and with it the warm feeling of love that had filled his body. Link stood for a moment, frozen to the spot, when suddenly he decided what to do. He was going to find Saria. He was going home.

In moments his belongings were packed into his knapsack and he was dressed in his traveling boots and Kokiri green tunic. As he put all his things in order, the sun rose sleepily over the horizon, shedding its warm light over the newly awakened land. Link slung the knapsack over his shoulder, buckled on his sword and shield, and burst into Zelda's room.

"Your Majesty, I have to leave." The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda asked, completely bewildered.

"I have to find my past, Zelda. I have to go home."

"But Link...this is your home now..." Tears welled up in Zelda's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I have to go. Now."

At that, Link was gone out the door and was rushing down the hall. By the time Zelda caught up with him, Link was sitting atop Epona in the stables and was about to ride away. Zelda ran toward him, her hair disheveled and her gown dragging through the dirt and mud.

"Please don't leave me, Link! Please!" Zelda cried, clutching his hand in both of hers.

"I have to go, Zelda. Just let me leave," Link said firmly.

"What did I do to drive you away?" the beautiful young queen wailed in grief.

"Nothing Zelda. You did nothing. I have to leave now." Link showed no emotion, but his heart was tearing to pieces in his chest at the sight of Zelda's desperation.

"Will you ever come back?" Zelda whispered, defeated.

"Yes."

At that, Link was gone, Epona's hooves pounding on the ground as he rode at breakneck pace for his homeland.

"You'll ruin me," Zelda murmured, her face streaked with tears and her gown muddy.

That day, the Queen of Hyrule held court like she did every day. Her face was cold and composed, her hair was like spun gold, and her gown was immaculate. No courtier whispered that their queen's heart was broken. No petitioner looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. Nobody knew.


	2. Meetings

As the day broke over the gently stirring land, Link rubbed his eyes and tried to keep himself from drifting off to sleep. For the past few nights before his sudden departure, Link had failed to sleep, instead finding himself sitting on the balcony in restless contemplation. Now that he was out of the stifling closeness of the castle and the stuffy protocol of court, both his peace of mind and his lack of sleep began to catch up to him. The steady clopping of Epona's hooves lulled Link into a dazed, groggy sort of complacency as the green landscape rolled gently past. The familiar scenery reminded him of three years ago, when he had ridden across Hyrule in an attempt to rescue what was left of the kingdom from the grip of a maniacal tyrant. The memories flooded over him as Link gazed dreamily at the now-peaceful countryside, and with them came memories of a time long before that. A time when he had been a child who had longed desperately to see what was beyond the world he knew.

Suddenly a cry rang out across the broad field and Link snapped out of his reverie. A young girl was chasing after him, her eyes wide and her chestnut hair flying out behind her. The child couldn't have been more than ten years old, her smock dirty and her apron smeared with mud that had somehow managed to make it to her face, where there were streaks of mud traced along her cheek and chin.

"Mister Link! Mister Link!" she shouted, her childish voice shrill and earsplitting in the clear morning air.

Link pulled Epona to a halt and stared at the child in confusion, wondering if he had ever met her before.

"What do you need, child?" he asked gently as the girl drew closer to his horse and tripped on an imaginary tuft of grass, nearly falling on her face.

"You're Mister Link, right?" the child demanded, her chubby little hands clutching a small leather pouch.

"Yes, I am. Why were chasing after me so enthusiastically?" Link replied, a faint smile tracing across his lips and lighting up his handsome, delicate face.

"I was so afraid that it wasn't you," the girl stated, ignoring the question. "Boy, you sure are pretty!"

Link laughed aloud at that, causing the girl to flush bright pink as her fingers toyed with the leather bag.

"Thank you, child, but tell me, why do you seek me?"

"She told me that you would be here soon. She didn't know when, but she knew you'd come. She wanted me to tell you that things have changed, and to be careful. She wanted me to give you this. She said it would protect you. She said to hurry." The girl held out the little bag, the contents clinking together as Link reached down and took it.

"Who told you these things?" Link asked quickly, his hand wrapped around the bag so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"The lady," the girl answered innocently.

"What did the lady look like?"

The girl squinted her eyes and thought hard, her pink lips pursing thoughtfully.

"She was pretty. Very pretty. And tall. Her hair was long, and it was green! Like the grass or the leaves on the trees. Her face was sad, and her eyes were green too. They looked like the pretty earrings that Mommy wears when she and Papa go out sometimes." The girl nodded resolutely, satisfied with her description of the woman.

"Saria," Link breathed, his heart racing in his chest as he stared down at the pouch in his hand.

"Where did you see her?" he demanded, looking up.

He gasped in amazement. The girl was gone. There was no trace of her, and no shrill voice on the air. Just the memory of her presence and the little leather bag Link held in his hand. He looked back down at the bag, half afraid that it too would disappear, but no, it was still there. He slowly opened it with shaking hands, his breath catching in his throat as he saw what he held in his hands. A small green amulet on a silver chain rested in his palm, the pendant made of a single emerald and shaped like a delicate oak leaf. The gentle curves of the leaf and the delicate veins carved into the emerald were all exquisitely done. The amulet sang of Saria's touch, and the silver chain was just as lovely as it sparkled in the bright morning sunlight. Link slowly undid the clasp and put the necklace on, the cool stone resting peacefully against his skin beneath the collar of his tunic.

"Saria, why have you sent this to me?" he whispered, his voice breaking as he addressed his old friend. "What is there that you have to protect me from? What is it that threatens me so?"

Link remained completely silent, his head bowed almost as if he anticipated an answer, but no reply came. Just the gentle whispering of a cool breeze and the rustling of the grass as it bent beneath the caress. Link sighed and slowly kicked Epona into a trot, his heart heavy with a longing for Saria's companionship, and his mind burdened by what lay ahead.

* * *

Sunlight. She moaned and turned over, shading her eyes as she woke. Green eyes stared up at the canopy of leaves above, the wind rustling through the branches and accompanying the birdsong. The light filtered between the long white fingers that shaded her eyes, lighting the emerald orbs with shafts of gold. She started, jerking up into a sitting position before groaning in agony at the pain that shot through her shoulder and arm. The whisper of the wind seemed to mock her as she removed her hand from her face to clutch at her arm in a futile attempt to lessen the stabbing pain. She didn't dare look down to see how extensive the injuries were. She moved her hurt arm slowly, testing its mobility. More pain. She stifled a cry as she forced herself to rise, using both hands to lever her weakened body from the soft grass. The grass was so soft. So inviting. Maybe she would just lie down for a moment. Yes, lie back down. Let the grass cushion her hurting body. No! She couldn't lie down! She had to get up, to move, to leave this place before it came back. What was coming back? She didn't even know. She only knew that she had to go. She only knew that she had to save herself by fleeing this strange place. But why did it matter so much if she died? There was something. Someone. They cared if she died. It was important that she lived, in fact. There was a balance. But what for? What balance?

"Saria." The strange word danced past her on the back of a playful breeze. No, not a strange word. Her word. No, not her word. Her name! That was it! But the voice. The voice was so familiar. It was so sad.

"Saria, why have you sent this to me?" It was a man's voice. The voice made her heart beat faster. "What is there that you have to protect me from? What is it that threatens me so?"

"Who are you?" she gasped, her voice choked with pain. "Where are you?"

The wind laughed at her. There was nobody. She was going crazy. Saria stumbled forward, her hand reaching out to catch herself as she collapsed onto the ground again. She couldn't walk. There was a burning pain in her leg too. She lay there on the ground, huddled into a ball of pain and tears and confusion.

"Somebody, help me," she whispered.

There were footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Maybe somebody was here to save her! Maybe they had heard her before! She struggled into a sitting position and hunched over, her forehead resting on her knees. She looked up. Her breathing stopped.

"Why hello there, my dear." It was not a rescuer that spoke. It was not even a man. It was a monster.

"What...what are you?" Saria gasped, forcing the words out.

"Me? Oh, I'm nothing that you should worry your pretty little head about. Just go back to sleep."

A heavy hand came down and connected with the side of Saria's head. Darkness reached out for her, enfolding her in its gentle, cradling arms. Release from her pain and fear. The last thing she saw before she sank into the black depths was her captor's leering face, hideous beyond belief and lit with a triumphant grin.


	3. Strangers in the Dark

Dark eyes scanned the horizon as the sun set slowly over the mountains, casting deep, reaching shadows over the land. The slim, lithe body was framed by the glowing light of the dying sun, pale hands shading the jet-black eyes from the blaze. Long tendrils of ivory white hair whipped in the cooling breeze as the sentinel gazed out over Hyrule. Dusk was approaching on quiet feet. Beside the figure stood a supple young girl, her golden hair tied back with a thin black ribbon.

"Watcher Aeyrie, night is drawing near. We should begin our rounds," the girl said softly, her words doing nothing to stir her companion from the vantage point.

"The land is calling me. Something began this day, something irreversible. And something has ended this dusk. A life has died with the sun." The Watcher's voice was empty and hard, the words emotionless as the tumbled from the cold white lips.

"What do you mean, Watcher?" the young girl asked anxiously, her voice wavering.

"You are young, Tamari. You will learn to hear the earth beneath your feet. After you have fed it with the blood of demons, you will hear the earth too."

Tamari fell silent as she and the Watcher turned and mounted their horses, black as the impending night as nearly as silent. Tamari's hands trembled as she gripped the reins. Aeyrie was a powerful seer, and her skills surpassed those of any others in the Clan. The fearsome words spoken as they stood on the ridge echoed in her young mind as Tamari tried hard to gather her courage. It was the first time she had ever been on a night patrol without a Clan elder at her side, and though Aeyrie was strong and experienced, it was little comfort to the girl. Since she was a child, she had seen the mysterious Watcher striding about the tent village, her movements crisp and sharp as if she were a spry young girl, but in truth, nobody knew how old Aeyrie was. Some whispered that she had been created at the beginning of Time, born from the blood of the goddesses and taught by the demons she killed. Others disregarded these rumors of Watcher Aeyrie's mystical past, but none could deny that she was ageless in the truest sense of the word.

Tamari's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when she sensed Aeyrie's attention shift from the darkening landscape to Tamari herself.

"You are young. Tell me, why are you here?" the Watcher asked, turning her dark gaze on Tamari.

The girl shivered beneath those cold, unseeing eyes, dark despite their blindness.

"I-I am of age now, it is my duty to join the ranks of the Apprentices," Tamari stammered, her voice wavering nervously.

"I do not mean that. When I say here, I mean in the Clan, one of us. We are the Silent Ones, the Secret Ones. None know of our existence but those in our Clan, those born to our People. But you were not born to our People. You are an Outsider. You are a child of summer days and blue skies, not bloody nights and watchful eyes. Why do you forsake your birthright, your claim to happiness?" The words didn't seem to come from the Watcher's mouth so much as materialize from the cool night air.

Tamari rode in silence, her mind both awed and thoughtful. That was the most she'd ever heard the Watcher say, and to think that those precious words were directed to her! Tamari's mouth went dry and her throat closed up.

"I...ahem..." Tamari flushed. "I am an orphan. I don't know who my parents are, or where they were from, or why they left me. All I know is that I was an unwanted child. Artisan Eyriopa took me in after she found me in the woods, and all I have known is the way of the People. I am used to the night now, though not so much the blood."

There was silence for a moment, filled only by the gentle whisper of the night and the almost imperceptible thumping of their horses' hooves on the soft grass. Tamari heard Aeyrie draw in a breath to speak, but it was exhaled a moment later. They rode on in silence.

"You are a promising child. Do not let the blood become a part of you. Do not lose yourself."

Tamari felt a shiver race up her spine and settle on the base of her neck.

"What do you mean?" she whispered softly.

For the first time, Watcher Aeyrie's eyes rested completely on Tamari, and she could feel the force of the thoughts settle on her as well. The dark, empty pools seemed to suck in the feeble moonlight, creating two silver flecks in the very centers, like the stars in the vast night sky.

"You are one of us. We are a cursed people, and we are not so very different from the demons we kill. There is a bloodlust among us, even among those like you, who were not born one of us. The bloodlust is strong, its pull is very tempting, but if you succumb, you may never find your way back. Even if you do, you may never be completely whole again." The words fell flat on Tamari's ears, and suddenly she realized why Watcher Aeyrie was blind.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" Tamari demanded suddenly, her fear drowning out all sense of respect.

"Because I have seen you. I have seen you more truly without eyes than anyone ever will. And you will be strong, Tamari, and you will feel the pull, and if you give in, you will die. If you die, so shall we all, for I have seen you in my visions. You will play a great role in this drama that we act out, and when the blood spills, it will be real, and it will be for your soul that you will fight. The body is but an earthly vessel."

Suddenly there was a rustle in the darkness. Another. The sound multiplied and soon the noises had surrounded the two riders. Tamari felt the panic welling up in her stomach as she turned her horse about, searching fruitlessly in the dark for a glimpse of their ambushers. A scream scratched at her throat but she fought it down, trying to keep her grip on the animal beneath her as it reared and shifted. A cold smooth hand rested on her shoulder, and for a moment she nearly did scream. Suddenly she heard a voice, like an echo on the wind, cautioning her to be still. _Don't move, and you will survive_, the voice ordered. Tamari obeyed.

There was a ringing of metal and Tamari saw the flash of a sword in the weak starlight. The moon was hiding behind a veil of clouds as the menacing growls and hisses were replaced by the sound of bones crunching and pained shrieks. A clawing hand reached up and grasped Tamari's arm, followed by a vicious snarling face that was distorted with rage and pain and illuminated by sudden moonlight.

"Come here, my little precious!" the monstrous beast hissed, blood and foam dripping from its gaping maw.

Tamari screamed and fumbled for her blade, her green eyes wide with panic and her breath coming in short gasps. A dark shadow blotted out the moon and loomed over the two for a moment before the creature let out a shriek of pain and hatred and disappeared from sight. The claw still clutched Tamari's arm, but she could see that it ended in a bloody stump. There was silence. Watcher Aeyrie spoke a single word of magic and a small ball of light appeared before her, showing a scene of such carnage and gore that Tamari promptly leaned over her saddle and retched, her stomach emptying itself of the day's food.

"Come. The night is just begun." Watcher Aeyrie turned her horse around and began to ride off, leaving Tamari with her horse, her light, and her shame.

"Watcher Aeyrie," Tamari began, turning her horse to follow.

"There will be other nights. There will be other horrors. You are young."

Tamari was glad for the darkness now as she felt her face flush with embarrassment at Aeyrie's cheerless comfort. She longed fiercely to prove herself to this strange being that rode before her. She wanted to show the Watcher that she was more than just a child playing at sentinel.

"I—" the words refused to come out.

"It is good that there is no love for blood in you." The Watcher's voice held the slightest hint of gentleness to it, and it was this faint compassion that made Tamari shut her mouth and gaze curiously at the dark shape ahead of her.

"Thank you, Watcher Aeyrie," she whispered, her head bowed with respect and her hands steady once more. She thought she sensed a smile on the Watcher's lips.


End file.
